Stoick's Boy
by thepurplewriter333
Summary: With Hiccup late coming home on Snoggletog Eve, Stoick takes time to reflect on what his life was like when he first became a father. Christmas one-shot.


**Back from hiatus!**

* * *

He was late.

Stoick's loud footsteps echoed throughout the hut as he paced.

No, he wasn't worried… of course he wasn't… or rather, he _shouldn't_ be.

His son was a smart, self-reliant, responsible young man who could take care of himself just fine. He'd think it was silly for Stoick to worry over a few hours of him being missing.

But then again, the blizzard outside wasn't getting any better, either. It was just getting worse. Puffy flakes fell from the sky, so big and so soft they were almost like white feathers. Gathered on the ground, they looked like a blanket of icing, caking every surface they touched. This wasn't just the regular snowfall of the year, Stoick had soon realized. Devastating winter was setting in, and it was getting worse by the hour.

If that wasn't bad enough, it was the night before Snoggletog, a sacred holiday for all of Berk and its inhabitants. The dragon riders, including Hiccup, had returned to Berk days ago, but his son had almost immediately been called away to lost trade ships struggling to find their way home in the weather.

All three ships had made it back to Berk safely earlier that day.

Hiccup had not.

This was what worried Stoick the most. His boy had a dragon to fly him - a Night Fury to top that. The best of the best. They should've been back before even the ships had. And if not then, very close behind. Where were they? Was Hiccup hurt? Kidnapped? In danger?

"Blast it all, Stoick," he muttered, stopping in mid-pace. "You're doing it again - worrying for no reason. He'll be fine..."

But _would_ he?

Sighing, the giant man lowered himself into his chair by the fireplace, allowing himself to sink into the old, worn seat. Somewhere deep inside him, he found a smile. Hiccup was fine. He'd be home soon, mumbling an excuse about how he and Toothless had wanted to fly a bit more, despite the weather, and he was sorry if he had caused any worry but Toothless had needed the fresh air…

 _So much like his mother that way,_ Stoick mused, silently shaking his head. _I wonder what Val would think of him - of_ all _of us - now. Friends of dragons, keepers of peace…_

"Oh, Val," he suddenly whispered, gazing into the roaring flames of the fireplace. "Have I failed our son, just like I've failed you?"

The sound of crackling embers was his only response.

He sighed, letting his eyes drop and close. Maybe he'd get a little rest before Hiccup came home. He was just so tired, he couldn't help it… the warm fire made him feel so relaxed, so sleepy… rest was on its way…

Before he knew it, he was fast asleep. But his wandering mind had other ideas from a peaceful night…

x¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤x

 _Their idea of a picnic had soon gone awry, despite days worth of careful planning and preparation. The weather had turned pleasant to poor, pouring buckets of rain over their food and clothing in seconds._

 _Stoick Haddock, son of the Chief of Berk and Heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, was not happy, to say the least. He had wanted to win Valka, the prettiest and bravest girl he knew, over with a nice, quiet picnic and fancy talk. As he had soon learned, Valka was not one for mighty feats or glamourous deeds, preferring the gentler, more subtle things in life. Like picnics._

 _He had thought that she, too, would be upset with their ruined activity. But she wasn't. As they hid under a nearby tree, a smile shone on her face. "I suppose that the weather is just one thing we can't predict, Stoick."_

 _Stoick grunted unhappily. "Of all the days…"_

" _Stoick, don't be angry. We can wait right here until it's over, and get to know each other a little better. What do you think?"_

" _I think whatever you think is best is good enough for me," Stoick said, knowing that it was the best answer he could give._

 _Valka smiled wider. "Good. So, Stoick, what will be your first act as Chief?"_

" _To make more weapons, so we can fight those cursed dragons," Stoick growled. "They've killed hundreds of us."_

" _And we've killed thousands of them," Valka pointed out, smile fading. "Stoick, war isn't the only way to peace. We can create peace by having peace."_

" _The dragons don't know that. They'd kill us at their first chance."_

 _Valka sighed. "If I ever raised a child in this world, Stoick, I would want what was best for them. Peace. Killing can't be the only way we can deal with dragons… it just can't be the only way…"_

" _I'm sorry, love, but that's the way it has to be," Stoick whispered, cupping her chin. "It's kill or be killed. When I become the leader of this tribe, I'll do what's best for them."_

" _I'm sure you will," Valka agreed, but she did not sound quite convinced._

x¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤x

 _The marriage ceremony had come the other day. Stoick Haddock was officially married to Valka, making him the happiest man on Berk._

 _They had built a new, bigger hut up on a nice little hill. A suitable spot for raising a child, Valka declared. Stoick, not knowing much about raising a child but trusting his wife's opinion, approved of the home. And so their marriage began, beginning with a wonderful few years by themselves while chiefing the village._

 _Then, Valka had an announcement to make. She was pregnant. They were going to be parents._

 _This seemed to change Stoick's life altogether. Gone were his young, wild days and dangerous quests. He was going to be a father. He had a child to raise. If luck had it, he'd have a son. A strong boy, one to be proud of._

 _Months passed, and the two expecting parents grew more and more nervous - Stoick especially. But then the time finally came… the night of the birth. So tiny was the baby in Stoick's hands, but so large was his pride. It was a sickly babe, Gothi announced sadly, not likely to live the night._

 _Valka had lost all hope. They weren't meant to be parents, she claimed. It just wasn't meant to be._

 _But Stoick, oh no, he wasn't about to give up. Not after nine months of worry and excitement and pride. His son - how good it felt to say that,_ son - _was going to live. His boy was going to grow up and he was going to be a true Viking._

 _Cupping the babe in his hands, he smiled. "Come on, little one. You're going to have to survive the night or else you're not going to get a name. And everyone should have a name, you know that? Come on, son. Fight for me."_

 _The night passed slowly after that. Minutes edged into hours, and the baby stopped squirming. Gothi looked grave, Valka seemed to have given up hope, but Stoick stayed by his son's side, holding him, whispering to him, and praying to Odin for good fortune._

" _Please let him live," he murmured. "If nothing else, just let him live."_

 _Morning came, and Gothi checked up on the babe again. For a moment, nobody breathed. Gothi listened to the child's heart, pressing faintly against his tender stomach and chest. Just as she closed up her examination, getting her cane ready to write, something happened. Something that Stoick would remember for years._

 _The baby screamed._

 _And what a loud scream it was! Stoick thought to himself. For a moment, he thought that the baby was dying, but after a few seconds, he realized that it was something else. The babe was hungry. Red puffy eyes, little hands reaching out towards his mother and father… he was fighting._

" _It's a miracle," Valka said, tears shining on her cheeks. "A miracle."_

" _Odin… you've answered our prayers… thank you," Stoick choked out._

 _But Gothi, though smiling, raised her hand for attention. The chief frowned and watched as she scribbled out something on the sand. His breath hitched when he read what she wrote. "Gothi, no. You can't…"_

" _What is it, Stoick?" Valka breathed. Was something else wrong with her child?_

 _Stoick hesitated. "She… she said that she has a name for the baby. One suitable for his future."_

" _Is that all?"_

" _Val…" Stoick met her eyes. "She chose the name Hiccup."_

 _Valka's eyes widened. "Hiccup? But… but that means..."_

" _A mistake. A hitch. A runt," Stoick growled, turning to the old healer. "Now, Gothi, I demand that-"_

 _Gothi simply shook her head and pounded her cane on her past words for effect. Her meaning was clear: she was not changing her mind about the name. Hiccup it was, and Hiccup the babe would forever be._

" _Little Hiccup," Stoick whispered, glancing over at his whimpering son who Valka now rocked gently in her arms. "Don't worry. You'll grow up to be big and strong like your father."_

" _Stoick…" Valka's chocolate eyes met Stoick's green ones. "If he's not…"_

" _Don't worry, Val. I'll protect him. No matter what happens, I'll protect him. I_ promise."

 _Valka smiled. "Let's not dwell on his name then, Stoick. Our little Hiccup has lived. That is the true reason for celebration."_

" _You're right, Val," Stoick whispered, coming over to look at his son one more time. The edges of his mouth curved upwards. "You're absolutely right. We have a son." His eyes shone. "We have a son, Val! A real fine boy he's going to be… Hiccup Haddock… Hiccup_ Horrendous _Haddock, a fitting middle name for such a strong boy! Look at him, Valka; look at him - such a strong boy!"_

 _And the couple wept. Not tears of sorrow... but tears of joy._

X¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤x

Stoick awoke with a start, gasping as the memory faded.

Valka.

The thought of his late wife nearly prompted tears to his eyes, and he drew in a breath to calm himself. The memory had seemed so real, like he could almost reach out and touch them Touch his little baby boy, the one he had been so proud of. The one he never gave up on.

"Oh, Val, if only you could see him now… you'd love him… you'd love him so much…"

And as he drifted off to sleep for the second time that night, he could have sworn he saw Valka appear in front of him and smile.

x¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤x

The door opened loudly, banging against the wall as the young man burst into the hut, dusting the snow from his clothes and waving his dragon inside, away from the cold weather. Looking up, he suddenly smiled, turning to Toothless.

"Hey, look, Dad's asleep in the chair… you don't think he…" Hiccup trailed off as he began to laugh. "Yeah, I bet he has." He nudged Toothless, rolling his eyes. "And he claims that he doesn't worry about me anymore."

His dragon chortled, shaking his head to get the snow off of it. Unfortunately, it sprayed all against Hiccup's side and the boy glared. "You done yet?"

He wasn't. Toothless promptly dumped the snow on his tail over Hiccup's boots.

"Toothless! You know better than that!"

To Hiccup's surprise, Stoick still hadn't woken despite their racket, slumbering peacefully next to the fire with soft snores coming from his throat. For once, he didn't look like a chief who constantly had to shoulder a great burden. He just looked like a father waiting up for his son.

"Hey, Dad," Hiccup called, bringing Stoick from his slumber.

Stoick rubbed his eyes and tried to pull himself up straight in the chair. "Hmm? What?" His face flooded with relief. "Oh. Hiccup, you're back."

Hiccup swapped a smirk with Toothless and sat down in the chair in front of his father. Toothless settled beside his rider, though edged toward the fire for extra warmth.

"What?" asked Stoick, studying Hiccup carefully.

"Dad, please tell us that you didn't wait up all night for us, alone in this chair?" Hiccup asked, fighting hard to hide a smile.

Stoick was silent for a minute as he searched Hiccup's face, as if looking for something he thought was there.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Hiccup asked, becoming concerned at the expression on his father's face and the length of time that he took to respond to the question.

Stoick smiled at his son. "I couldn't be better. And to answer your question, Hiccup, no, I wasn't waiting up for you. I just… had a visit with an old friend."

Hiccup's expression was one of puzzlement as he glanced Toothless. "But I thought you sat here all night, waiting for us. I know how you worry, after all…"

Stoick laughed softly and stood to his feet, not really wanting Hiccup to know the truth. He had worried for his son's safety, but yet, somewhere along the way he had been comforted as well.

"Not this time, son. I was just fine." Stoick smiled. "And just where were the two of you?"

Hiccup smiled sheepishly. "Well, uh, I found the trade ships, which I hope made it back safely-"

"They did."

"Good. Anyway... Toothless and I were on our way home when we spotted an injured Thunderdrum. It was lying on the shore of a little island, unable to get back to sea. And it was really snowing, Dad. It was coming down hard. We couldn't just leave it out there… so, we stayed for a while, nursed it back to health, and sent it back out to sea. We came back as fast as we could, and I'm sorry, but…"

"No, don't worry, son," Stoick laughed, shaking his head. "I know you did what you thought was right. Now, I'm going to have some breakfast, seeing as it's already morning. Are you going to join me?"

Not waiting for an answer, the chief turned around and headed toward the kitchen, ready to dig into a hearty Snoggletog breakfast.

"Well, I'll be," Hiccup said aloud once he was gone, surprised. "I thought for sure he waited up for us."

 _Sure could have fooled me_ , Toothless's laughing eyes seemed to say, before he bounded into the kitchen, hungry for a nice barrel of fish. Flying through a blizzard had certainly taken it out of him.

Hiccup paused, however, looking at the spot his father had fallen asleep in. Stoick had said he'd had an old friend over. But who? And how had they made their way over in such a blizzard? "Well, I guess I'll never know any more about that," Hiccup murmured, knowing full well just how vague his father could be when asked a question. His stubbornness didn't help, either.

Stoick stepped out of the kitchen. "Hiccup, you coming in for breakfast?"

Hiccup smiled, nodding as he started towards the kitchen. "Yeah, Dad. I'm coming."

He passed by, but Stoick still didn't move. He turned for one last look at his boy and grinned, his heart full of love for the son who brought so much joy and happiness to his heart and to his home.

"I'll keep him safe, Val," he whispered. "Just like I promised."

And somewhere far away, he knew that Valka was smiling.

* * *

 **I really hoped you liked this, guys! It took me awhile to think up something to write for Christmas, but this is what finally popped up. *shrug*** **Oh, by the way, I'll be posting another Christmas one-shot tomorrow for you guys! I think you'll like it. *grins***

 **Have a very Merry Christmas, all! Or whatever holiday you celebrate. :) See ya tomorrow at the next story, and please review!**


End file.
